Sobriquet
__NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ Sobriquet is property of Heliosanctus. Awesome picture by Tundra the IceWing. Appearance Sobriquet is a dark colored RainWing. She has become skilled at modifying her scales into perfect stripes and spirally patterns, and has gotten so good that she can change them so fast that the spirals appear to be spinning. Her favorite color is black, and you can find her in just about any color, so long as it's stressing the black. When she doesn't feel like putting effort into her appearance, she just wears purple and black stripes. Character From a young age, Sobriquet was always a bit odd for a RainWing. When other RainWings were in their hot pink scales phase, she was learning how to decorate her scales so it looked like she was impaled by a spike, and experimenting in contrast. The other RainWings wanted the highest perches closest to the sun, but she preferred to sleep in the shade, where she could feel the sun's energy without being directly exposed to it. Never understanding why RainWings kept sloths as pets, and preferring cobras to them, Sobriquet made a pledge to herself never to conform to the masses and get one. As she was growing up, however, she felt pressured into adopting a sloth companion, so she made one. Quietus the sloth puppet became Sobriquet's companion as she grew up in the Rain Kingdom. She still had friends despite her quirks, but none of them were better friends than Quietus was. He always took her side, always helped her out, and said some shockingly horrid things to the RainWings who were mean to her, even if they didn't seem to be able to hear her. Sobriquet heard a lot of things the others couldn't seem to hear. She once had a long conversation with a dragoness who introduced herself as Iradescence, only to find out much later that a dragon named Iradescence didn't survive the NightWing experiments. This interaction started a whole series of ghosts that she spoke to. They would all tell her interesting stories, stories that were eerily accurate, but she was never quite sure that they existed, and nobody else seemed to be able to see them. Until, Sobriquet encountered Delphox, Quietus the sloth puppet was very much a doll. Delphox brought him to life in exchange for three of her swirly scales. Though the enchantment appeared to have worn off, Quietus still occasionally says things without Sobriquet's influence, and can even seriously argue with her from time to time. Very soon after, she was institutionalized to the Pyrrhia General Hospital Psychiatric Ward, diagnosed with "schizophrenia." She had become a "threat to society" when a game of venom tag with her imaginary friends ended in a few dragons being injured. When she got out of the hospital, Sobriquet ran into Starry the FlameWing. They played a few games and he quickly became her first friend who wasn't crazy (nor dead) Ghosts Iradescence: Iradescence was a victim of the NightWings's kidnapping and torture. They experimented on her, and she didn't survive long enough to taste fresh air once again. As a ghost, she passed through the tunnel back into the rainforest. Although promising to visit, Sobriquet has not seen Iradescence a single time since leaving the forest for the Psychiatric Ward. Rilus: Rilus is a nasty fellow, a patient who died in the Psychiatric Ward, and lives his afterlife trying to ruin Sobriquet's time there and mess with her mind. He feeds her bad information, convincing her that the staff hates her, and trying to spur conspiracy. She openly dislikes Rilus and loves to state that she doesn't believe a word he says, but she does. Gallery |link=]] Image_(37).jpg|by DarkFlameNightwing -0.png|by Solar Snapshot_20140705.jpg|by DarkFlameNightwing Sobriquet_Headshot_Request_for_Heliosanctus.png|by TreeDragon SobriquetGolden.jpg|by Golden Sobi.Luster.jpg|by Luster Sobriquet_coloured.png|coloured by Golden's friend Sobriquet_Sancti.png|by me SOBRIANDJULEP.jpg|Julep and Sobriquet by FearStrikeKrysantheShimmer WIN_20150718_122724_(2).JPG|by Shimmer the Rain&SkyWing SobriColor.png|Lightningstrike's idea Sobriquetdrawing.jpg| by Josh the SandWing {| Category:Content (Heliosanctus) Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+